Pequeña Navidad
by Kida Luna
Summary: Cada año, miles y miles de niños temerosos y perdidos llegan a mí. A veces, me da tanta tristeza que quisiera llorar; y cuando eso sucede, copos de nieve caen del cielo azul. Encuentro entre Alicia y Nanoha.


_Sinopsis:__ Cada año, miles y miles de niños temerosos y perdidos llegan a mí. A veces, me da tanta tristeza que quisiera llorar; y cuando eso sucede, copos de nieve caen del cielo azul. Encuentro entre Alicia y Nanoha._

_Pequeña Navidad_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo único_

_¿Es Navidad otra vez?_

_Jamás he tenido el placer de conocer al tiempo y las noches, así que el pasar de las hojas del calendario me es desconocido. Pero hay algo que sí sé._

_Cuando la Navidad se acerca, es cuando más niños entran para verme, aún sin siquiera saberlo. Ellos vienen a mí, sin ser conscientes de que sus corazones, tomando ventaja de sus mentes dormidas, los atraen a mi reino._

_Sí._

_Cada año, miles y miles de niños temerosos y perdidos llegan a mí._

_A veces, me da tanta tristeza que quisiera llorar; y cuando eso sucede, copos de nieve caen del cielo azul._

_-"¿Eres nueva?"_

_-"………"_

_-"Ne, ¿eres nueva aquí?"_

_-"Um…"_

_-"¿Por qué estás aquí?"_

_-"Tengo una madre, un padre y dos hermanos mayores –la veo balancear los pies-. Cada uno está haciendo sus vidas, y yo ya no siento encajar en ellas."_

_-"¿Por eso estás llorando?"_

_-"Um…"_

_-"No tienes por qué llorar –estira su mano para limpiarle el rostro-. Yo tenía una madre y una hermana que se parecía bastante a mí, ¿sabes?"_

_-"¿Qué les pasó?"_

_-"Pues… se fueron."_

_Así es._

_Niños abandonados viven solamente en mí. Yo les abro las puertas a esta pequeña villa donde la nieve lo cubre todo y hay casitas nimias y sencillas por doquier. Aquí no pasarán hambre. Aquí no los matará el frío._

_Pero… aquí ni siquiera yo puedo protegerlos de la soledad. Eso ya no me compete a mí._

_-"No llores –oigo que repite-. Es Navidad, llegaste justo a tiempo. Te aseguro que tú no estarás por mucho en este sitio" –sonríe._

_La pequeña y yo la vemos subirse a la alta banca blanca también, allí donde sus piececitos tampoco alcanzan a tocar el suelo níveo debajo de ellos. Permanece con su mirada fija en mí, admirando mi cielo siempre azul y mi paisaje siempre diáfano._

_-"¿Qué es este lugar? –la más chica pregunta, bajando la vista a sus rodillas-. No recuerdo haber oído de él."_

_-"Yo igual no sé cómo llegué hasta aquí –voltea a verla, con ojos rojizos que ríen por dentro, como si por fin hubiesen hallado algo que valiese la pena dentro de tanta monotonía-. Pero te prometo que volveremos…"_

_-"¿A dónde?"_

_-"No lo sé" –ríe._

_En mí, los días se suceden una y otra vez, seguirá así hasta el día en que los niños desaparezcan de la Tierra. Mientras tanto, yo los recibiré. Les daré cobijo, pero dependerá de ellos mismos regresar al verdadero mundo._

_Ayer, caminaban extraviados en la tormenta de nieve._

_Hoy, descansan inocentes en mi valle y sufren en silencio._

_Mañana… Mañana, dejarán un poco de su niñez, y comprenderán que ser fuerte significa perder muchas cosas así como ganar otras._

_-"Me llamo Alicia. Alicia Testarossa" –le toma la mano._

_-"Nanoha –solloza, quitándose el resto de lágrimas-. Takamachi… Nanoha."_

_-"Nanoha, ¿ya sabes que vas a regalar esta Navidad?"_

_Silencio._

_Las manos continúan entrelazadas, mas la niña de los cabellos cobrizos y sueltos niega suavemente. Puedo sentir la melancolía en cada uno de los habitantes de mi diminuta villa. _

_Inclusive la de Alicia, que siempre está sonriendo por fuera, mientras llora por dentro. Qué contraste tan más bello y jamás comprendido._

_-"Ne, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?"_

_Nanoha y yo volteamos a verla, pero la pequeña de coleta rubia tan sólo mira mi cielo azul. Balancea los pies de nuevo, en el aire, y sus dedos juguetean con aquéllos que no ha soltado._

_-"Si somos amigas –susurra muy bajo-, tú podrás darme algo a mí. Y yo también tendré a quien hacerle un regalo especial esta Navidad. Hey, hasta me conformaría con una bola de nieve, no tiene que ser nada extravagante, ¿sabes?"_

_Alicia vuelve a reír._

_Y de alguna manera, Nanoha se ha dado cuenta de que por más hermoso que sea un lugar, no puede dejar de ser triste a veces. _

_Por primera vez, se toma la molestia de ver a los demás niños que pasean por la villa. Algunos van en binas, parecen estar bien; otros intentan hacer binas; y algunos más, permanecen solos en bancas altas y blancas, con los ojos incomprensibles contemplando el cielo siempre azul o la nieve siempre blanca._

_La escucho preguntarse, dentro de su mente, ¿por qué la niña de los cabellos rubios ha venido a buscarla__ a ella, de entre miles de infantes?_

_Nanoha no lo sabe. Alicia menos__._

_Yo sí. _

_Como ya dije, los niños vienen a mí. Pero no soy yo lo que al final buscan o necesitan…_

_-"¿Puedo? –Alicia para de reír y la mira sorprendida-. Nyahaha… ¿puedo ser tu amiga?"_

_-"Uhm –asiente feliz-, no sabes cuánto he esperado aquí para escuchar eso."_

_-"El 24, intercambiaremos obsequios entonces. No te preocupes –sonríe por primera vez-, me aseguraré de regalarte algo bonito."_

_-"Está bien, ya me has dado algo bonito. Ahora confío en que pronto podré irme a donde pertenezco."_

_-"¿Te… irás?"_

_-"Nadie puede quedarse aquí para siempre, Nano-chan. Este lugar es lindo, pero no es verdadero. Esto es irreal; o tal vez ahora, tú y yo y todos ellos seamos los irreales."_

_Cierto._

_La melancolía, como la alegría, se mueve en las brisas frías que recorren el valle. Aquí el tiempo no nos conoce. Y los niños pueden ser niños hasta que ellos lo deseen._

_Sin embargo, esto es irreal._

_Vivir aquí… es vivir en ningún sitio._

_-"¿Te irás?"_

_-"Tengo que."_

_-"Entonces…__ ¿por qué has venido a mi banca?" -suelta su mano y sube las rodillas para abrazarlas._

_-"Porque tú vas a ser la fuerza que me ayude a salir de aquí. Te necesitaba, Nanoha. Hoy supe que eras tú, y gracias a eso, puedo ser libre al fin."_

_-"¿Quédate?" _

_-"No. No puedo…"_

_¿Qué es esto? Estoy llorando. He visto escenas similares y distintas a lo largo de tanto, caras diferentes y voces parecidas, pero siempre es igual. __Si el mundo pudiese comprender, que el golpe que se le da a un adulto –porque los golpes son tan engañosos y dolientes-, es el doble para un niño._

_Porque los grandes saben caminar. No obstante, los pequeños no. Lloran igual que los primeros, pero a diferencia suya, no temen ser vistos llorar; sus ojos no ven más allá de su entorno brillante e ingenuo._

_Y sus intentos por ponerse en pie son más frágiles, y aún así, tienen más fortaleza. Tienen la esperanza de hallar algo con que sostenerse, aunque no sepan qué es, eso no les afecta._

_Son ingenuos._

_Inocentemente crueles, que pueden llegar a lastimar a otros. Y aún más, a sí mismos._

_-"Ven conmigo."_

_-"Alicia…"_

_-"Ven conmigo, Nanoha –sus pupilas brillan y su sonrisa crece-. Si no te sientes preparada, yo estaré contigo de todos modos, no tengas miedo. No te voy a abandonar."_

_-"¿Lo prometes?"_

_-"Lo prometo –ríe-. Pero…"_

_-"¿Pero?"_

_-"Para salir de aquí, debemos crecer un poco –la veo cerrar los párpados-. Necesitamos ser reales, para poder soportar la ventisca real que sopla afuera de las verjas de esta villa."_

_-"Crecer… Eso es, ¿dejar de ser niñas?"_

_-"No, nadie quiere eso –niega riendo-. Crecer un poco, para ser fuertes, pero seguir conservando nuestra edad aquí dentro –señala su corazón-, para siempre seguir adelante sin temor."_

_Alicia acaricia la cabeza __de la más pequeña. Sonrisas llenan esa zona. Después, la banca queda vacía y cada quien se va a su casa sencilla y chiquita. _

_Los copos de nieve paran, y ahora son los rayos de sol los que acarician el firmamento, secando mis lágrimas que jamás dejarán de caer. Porque llorar, así como reír, es de las pocas cosas que vivirán siempre con uno mismo._

* * *

_24 de Diciembre._

_¿Por fin ha llegado? Nochebuena. Aún cuando aquí las noches no existen, la oscuridad empieza a bañar la nieve justo en mis afueras. Allí, donde las niñas de hace unos días, se han vuelto a reencontrar._

_-"Toma. Nyahaha, pudo haber quedado mejor, pero…"_

_-"Umm. Es perfecto."_

_-"Me alegra saberlo."_

_-"Aquí está el mío. Es azul, porque como allá fuera existen las noches, cuando te sientas triste, siempre podrás ver el cielo azul a través de él. Y eso te hará sentir feliz."_

_Los ojos cobalto contemplan la avecilla celeste, tallada torpemente en madera por manos infantiles. Una pieza simple. _

_Y la envuelve con sus palmas. "Con esto, puedo ser feliz aún en las noches más oscuras", la escucho decir en sus pensamientos. _

_Ahora es el turno de los ópalos borgoñas para admirar su regalo._

_-"Alicia es muy fuerte ya –interrumpe Nanoha-. Pero tiende mucho a perderse sin que los demás lo noten. Por eso te hice una estrella; es blanca, como la nieve de aquí. Tan blanca que, no hay manera de que su luz no te traiga de vuelta."_

_-"Entonces, podré encontrarte donde quiera que estés, ¿no es así?" –sus ojos se ablandan._

_-"Um. Sólo debes mirarla y olvidar todo lo demás, y ella te llevará conmigo. ¿Alicia…?"_

_-"Perdón –se refriega la cara-, es que es el mejor regalo que me hayan hecho. Siempre quise poder dar algo… pero jamás pensé recibir algo tan pequeño, que siempre pudiese cargar conmigo."_

_¿Qué es esto? Estoy llorando otra vez. Los copos de nieve caen del cielo otra vez. _

_Alicia, la que durante todo su tiempo aquí se ha mostrado despreocupada y contenta, se echa a llorar al fin. Pero continúa riendo, ella está acostumbrada a reír sin importar qué._

_Sea una risa bonita, hueca o frágil._

_-"No llores, es Navidad, ¿recuerdas? No me gusta verte llorar" –la abraza y le palmea la espalda._

_-"¡Ya lo sé! Sólo… Sólo…"_

_-"Soy tu amiga, Alicia –la separa suavemente-. Y aunque me gusta que confíes en mí para mostrarte así conmigo, yo solamente quiero verte feliz." _

_-"Nanoha…"_

_-"Nyahaha, ¿sí?"_

_-"Gracias. Creo que es hora de irnos de aquí" –sonríe._

_He hecho mis arbustos nevados florecer __de dulces, bastantes, para que mis niños no pasen hambre en la violenta tormenta que se desata afuera y azota a las montañas._

_Las veo sostener firmemente –con la firmeza de un niño torpe pero terco- sus diminutas bolsas tras sus hombros. Avanzan así, con las manos enguantadas de blanco y azul, y sus regalos bien guardados junto a ellas._

_Sus piececillos pasan por fin mi gigantesca verja cubierta de hielo y nieve, ésa que marca el límite entre el lugar lleno de puros días, y el lugar que tiene días __soleados y oscuros._

_Las rejas permanecerán siempre abiertas, y las huellas de los niños formarán caminos de entrada y salida una y otra vez._

_Los copos de nieve caen en la villa una vez más, como siempre hago a la despedida de un pequeño que sale para no volver jamás. Han crecido unos centímetros y los cabellos se han vuelto siquiera más largos._

_Pero el verdadero crecer se refleja en sus pueriles ojos y en sus corazones, ésos que mienten por fuera mientras se ocultan allí dentro._

_Alicia y Nanoha volverán a conocer las noches y volverán a verse cara a cara con el tiempo, que en mis dominios se había quedado congelado. No puedo evitar preguntarme, si son los niños lo suficientemente aptos para sobrevivir a la tormenta de nieve._

_Esa tormenta que siempre baila a mi alrededor, tan peligrosa y diferente al lugar seguro pero efímero que yo ofrezco._

_Así es._

_Yo soy la Pequeña Navidad, la villa que existe cuando todo lo demás ha dejado de existir; la que permanece alejada del tiempo y de las sombras, aislada. La que llora copos de nieve y regala cielos azules y paisajes blancos._

_Cuando la Navidad se acerca, es cuando más niños entran para verme, aún sin siquiera saberlo. Ellos vienen a mí, sin ser conscientes de que sus corazones, tomando ventaja de sus mentes dormidas, los atraen a mi reino._

_Sí._

_Cada año, miles y miles de niños temerosos y perdidos llegan a mí._

_Los veo llegar, los veo vivir y finalmente los veo partir. __Soy el sitio que da refugio a los infantes que no tienen a dónde ir; es en mí, donde algún día se darán cuenta que han encontrado lo que les hacía falta –lo tengan en ese momento o no-, y que mi existencia no es del todo real._

_Yo que les abrí las puertas para entrar, aunque me de tristeza y alegría a la vez decirlo, no las cerraré jamás. _

_Pues algún día, __ellos tendrán que salir…_

"_¿Alicia…__? Alicia, ¿lo has visto?"_

"_Um__m."_

"_Sombras… un lugar. El viento y la nieve no me dejan ver bien, ¿qué crees que sea?"_

"_Tal vez… tal vez sea un hogar, Nanoha."_

"_Un hogar…"_

"_Vamos. Tenemos que seguir caminando… ¿recuerdas?" _

_Fin._

Bueno, como ya se viene Navidad y no tenía algo qué escribir referente a la fecha –jua, mentira, no tengo ganas de pensar en algo-, puse esto. La idea se me ocurrió recién hoy.

Al fin y al cabo, tiene que ver con la temporada, así que, ¿por qué no?

La historia es contada desde el punto de vista de la Villa, Pequeña Navidad, que vendría siendo un sitio fantástico e ilusorio donde los niños que no tienen nada o están perdidos, arriban sin siquiera saberlo.

Allí merodean y no conocen peligro alguno. La maldad y las fuertes ráfagas de afuera no los alcanzan; sin embargo, para poder vivir de verdad, deberán abandonar el lugar un día.

Esto, por supuesto, es metafórico también. Porque al final, todos somos niños, aunque por fuera ya no lo aparentemos =)

Saludos y felices vacaciones, desde ya les deseo una Feliz Navidad también, pues dudo aparecer antes del cierre del año, jeje.

Gracias por leer ^^

Kida Luna.


End file.
